


Cheaters Never Prosper

by orphan_account



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneko and Mitani play Strip Go. Things get a bit complicated...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheaters Never Prosper

**Author's Note:**

> So, I suck at Go and it's been pointed out to me that I got it all wrong re:points and suchlike. I apologize! At this point, though, I don't know how to fix it, so hopefully it doesn't detract too much from the fun of the fic. :)

Mitani smirks. “Take off your shirt.” 

Kaneko glares at Mitani as she reaches for the hem of her t-shirt. It’s not like she can refuse; it’s in their rules: win by five points and you get to choose the article of clothing the loser takes off. Strip Speed Go with Kaneko must be one of the best ideas Mitani has ever had. It’s never boring. 

He stares as Kaneko’s bra is revealed, his breath nearly catching as he sees it’s not her usual sports bra. It’s a real one this time, nothing frilly, just a plain white bra, but it really emphasizes the fullness of her breasts. Not that he’s noticing or anything.

Mitani’s face is carefully blank again as Kaneko’s face emerges from out of her shirt. Like hell he’ll let her get to him that easily. He sweeps their stones off the board in preparation for their next game. “You’re sure you don’t want an extra handicap? I’ll let you take another stone.”

“I can beat you without it,” Kaneko says, brushing off his offer for the second time. She’s gotten stronger, and she’s won a couple of times already tonight. Mitani’s lost his socks and his jacket so far. “Next round it’ll be _you_ losing your shirt.” 

“Yeah, whatever.”

She doesn’t miss the way his eyes drift toward her chest then quickly dart away again, and she smiles as she takes up some white stones for nigiri. _Look bored all you want, Mitani, I can see right through you._

This time Mitani plays black, Kaneko’s white stones swiftly meeting his on the board, clack after satisfying clack resounding in her bedroom as they play as quickly as they can. Mitani plays a little sloppier than usual, distracted by the sway of Kaneko’s breasts as she places her stones. They jiggle so deliciously as she really gets into it, slamming her stones down all-out. Somehow he still edges her out to win by two points.

Kaneko doesn’t have a whole lot left to take off anymore. Her socks are gone, her watch, the clip she’d put in her hair to keep it out of her face, and her shirt. Oh, well. She stands and looks levelly at Mitani as she reaches under her skirt to tug her panties down her legs. They were scratchy and uncomfortable anyway. 

_Lace._ Kaneko was wearing _lace_ panties. Now she’s wearing _nothing_ under her skirt. Mitani pries his eyes away from where she tossed the panties on the floor, trying to will his cheeks to cool down. Damn it. 

“New underwear? It doesn’t suit you,” he says, trying to sound cool and teasing.

Kaneko’s eyes narrow. “Oh? Think they’d suit you better?” He wants to be mean? She can be mean right back.

Mitani shakes his head, ignoring that. “I like your normal stuff.” The lace is hot, but Kaneko’s usual cotton boyshorts are plenty hot enough. The way they hug her ass…

“Oh.” Now it’s Kaneko’s turn to blush. He means it, she can tell. “Well good, because those lace ones itch. I wouldn’t want to wear them again anyway.” 

She sits back down and they start another round. Mitani squirms the entire time, and before the game is truly decided he mutters makemashita.

“What? You can’t do that; you could still win!” Kaneko glares indignantly at Mitani, but he just looks away, scowling.

“I can resign whenever I want to.” He counts their stones and Kaneko’s come out three ahead. His shirt comes off, baring his well-toned torso. There, now they’ve both got a good expanse of skin exposed. It’s not cheating; it’s evening things up. He catches Kaneko looking and smiles a little to himself, but only after she looks away.

Their next round of speed Go isn’t quite as speedy as the previous rounds. They’re both a bit distracted now, as often happens at this point in the game. It’s always a battle of wills, straight to the finish. Neither would have it any other way.

“Tch, arimasen,” Kaneko says when she realizes there’s no way she can catch up to Mitani this time. In fact, she realizes as she counts out her points that she’s allowed him so many that this round he not only gets to choose what article of clothing she takes off, but he gets to _do_ it himself. “Ten points.”

As soon as Mitani hears that, his expression shifts from vaguely interested to wholly absorbed. Under that sharklike intensity, Kaneko feels warmth pool low in her belly. He’s deciding what he wants to do with her. If it were anyone else, she thinks she’d want to kick their teeth in, but because it’s Mitani… 

It’s taking him a long time. Mitani is biting his lip, staring hard at Kaneko’s breasts. Then his eyes shift lower and he’s thinking about taking off her skirt instead. Skirt or bra? It’s the most critical decision he’s made in a while, since he gets to remove it _himself_. He swallows, and meets her eyes. Oh god, she’s looking as intensely at him as he is at her. That’s damned embarrassing. His eyes shift to the side, even as his cheeks betray him and begin burning hotly. “Your bra,” he says, as indifferently as possible. “I want to take off your bra.”

“Fine. Get over here, then, and do it.”

No way in hell is she going to make this easy on him. It excites Kaneko to watch Mitani squirm, like he is now, his hands balled into fists on his knees as he shifts and gets up. She likes getting such a reaction out of him. And he can’t hide his reaction, not from her, and certainly not now that he’s stood up either. He wants her. Just as much as she wants him. It’s as intoxicating a revelation as it was the first time, not that either of them are willing to admit it out loud.

“Turn this way,” Mitani says, his voice going a little hoarse as he kneels beside Kaneko where she’s sitting on her side of the goban. He clears his throat. “Facing me.”

Kaneko does what Mitani wants, not because he told her to but because it’s what she wants to do. She wants him to take her bra off, and if he wants to do it with her facing him, then fine.

As soon as Kaneko has settled before him, Mitani leans in. They’re chest-to-chest now, his skin pressed against the swell of her breasts. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath as he wraps his arms around her. She smells a little like melon, maybe her deodorant, maybe her shampoo, and a little like clean sweat, sweet and heady. He takes another breath, savoring it as his fingers fumble with the clasp of her bra. She won’t notice. He’s just breathing. Everyone does it.

“Do you even know how to take off a bra?” Kaneko asks. He’s making a mess of it, and the way he’s pressed up against her is making it hard for her to breathe properly. Her breaths are coming too fast and he’ll notice soon, since her chest is sort of heaving up against his. 

“Shut up. I can’t see what I’m doing.” It’s as good an excuse as any. Mitani’s fingers feel clumsy, but he can feel where the hooks are. It’s not like he hasn’t taken off Kaneko’s bra before. He knows how to do it just fine. Just because he’s having a little trouble, it doesn’t mean anything. It only takes a few more thick-fingered tries before he’s got Kaneko’s bra undone. “There.” Mitani pulls away slowly, not exactly wanting to lose contact yet but out of excuses.

He lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he leans back on his heels and pulls the bra fully off of Kaneko, hands brushing her lush curves. For a long moment he just stares at her exposed breasts, bra hanging forgotten in his hand.

Kaneko clears her throat. “Cheating,” she murmurs. “No touching; that’s cheating.” She’s flattered, really, to have Mitani’s undivided attention, but they’re not done here. And having him back across the goban might help her calm the twisting in her insides. A little. Maybe. 

Mitani makes a face, letting out an irritated huff. He’s not cheating. “All or nothing,” he says as Kaneko finishes nigiri for their new round and takes up the black stones.

Her eyes flick up to meet his. So he’s ready to finish, ready to end the game. “Fine,” Kaneko says, holding his gaze as long as he’ll allow. She smirks as his eyes drift to her bare breasts.

They’re just so full and round, her nipples so perked and flushed. Mitani can’t help himself. As exasperated as he is at himself for letting his interest show so clearly, it just isn’t in him to control it.

Kaneko slams down her first stone, a black one at one of the star points. Mitani slams his white stone with equal force, though it wobbles somewhat as he pulls his shaking hand away. Fuck.

Their last game is fierce and fast, stones flying so fast that a few times their fingers brush. The air crackles around them, each move drawing them closer to all or nothing.

Mitani holds his breath. He’s playing to win, he always plays to win. This time, though, he hopes she’ll overtake him. It’s far too late in the game to be this unbearably clothed.

She resigns earlier than he expects her too, and he curses silently to himself. By his quick mental count, Kaneko is only a couple scant points away from having him completely unclothed and at her mercy. What is _wrong_ with her; why couldn’t she have held on a little longer? He’ll never say out loud how much he likes it when she’s got him cornered, but _damn_ does he like it.

Mitani clenches his teeth and glances furtively at Kaneko. “Hey,” he says, taking the moment she looks up into his face to rearrange their space on the goban a little. “Good game.”

“… You too.”

She looks suspicious. Before she says anything more, Mitani points to the board. “You won by a point. It was just a lucky win; I would have taken you the next turn.” He says it offhandedly, like it’s just an observation of fact.

Kaneko crosses her arms over her breasts, and damn, even that ordinary act is hot to Mitani. He’s so far gone. He carefully studies the stones hoping nothing shows as he prepares to scoop them up and erase their last game. “What do you want me to take off first?”

“Wait.”

 _Shit,_ Mitani thinks.

“You cheated.” Kaneko sounds mad.

He huffs out a breath, scowling at the board. “… I di--”

“ _Don’t_ lie to me.” 

Make that _really_ mad.

“Tch.” Mitani’s shoulders stiffen, his hands fisting into the knees of his pants. “So much for trying to be nice, I just wanted to give you--”

Kaneko cuts in with a bright bark of laughter. “Oh, no. No, you don’t get to make that excuse. Altering my score isn’t being _nice_. I don’t need your pity. If I wanted you naked, I’d have you naked, losing score or not.”

Mitani’s face flares bright red. He can’t look Kaneko in the eye. She’s right, and she knows it. He wants to get up and storm off, but he’s in _her_ house and he’d have to say goodbye to her parents, which would just be awkward in this situation.

She stares daggers at him, silent, waiting for him to admit his error. And the hard-on he’s got isn’t flagging in the least, much to his chagrin. In fact, it’s only getting stiffer.

“Fine, I cheated,” Mitani admits through clenched teeth. “But it’s not like it was a serious game or anything--”

“Just all or nothing!” Kaneko says harshly. She’s gotten up now, standing above him, glaring down at him, hands on her hips. “Not serious at all. Cheating is so unsexy. Put your shirt back on and go home, Mitani.”

Mitani sighs, eyes to the ceiling and decidedly not up her skirt. Nope, not looking. She doesn’t even realize, does she, what she’s doing? “I’m sorry. Okay? It won’t happen again.”

“You’re damn right, it won’t.” 

A rather undignified and startled ‘oof!’ leaves Mitani’s lungs as Kaneko sits almost in his lap. Her legs curl around his hips and she grabs one of his upper arms, her other hand going straight for the bulge in his pants. Instantly, his entire attention is commanded. How could he not look at her. Even _he’s_ not that impervious.

“Say it. Say you’ll never cheat again.” She stares intently into his eyes, holding him there as she rubs his erection through his pants. Mitani bites back a moan. “This ends right here, right now, if you don’t.”

Mitani swallows hard and looks away. Shit, Kaneko’s stupid lace panties are right there. Her hand works him faster and he can’t stop his hips shifting into her touch.

“Say it, Yuki.”

His eyes flick back to hers, and though he’s glaring he means each word because he knows she does too. “I said it already! …I won’t cheat again.”

Kaneko’s eyes narrow like she almost believes him. Her hand slows, stops, _squeezes_ him.

God. Fuck. “Promise. Masako.” 

She smiles. “Good.” Closing the small gap between them, Kaneko kisses Mitani, loving how hungrily he opens to devour her.

Too soon, she pulls away, leaving Mitani gasping and clearly aching for more. No longer touching him, she slides her hand beneath the waistband of her skirt, letting him watch the movement under the fabric as she touches herself instead. Mmm, seeing him so worked up makes her so hot.

“Wait, let me.” He starts to lean forward, going for her lips, her breasts, her hips.

“Stay there,” Kaneko snaps. Mitani glares, but stills. “This is your punishment. Cheaters don’t get off.”

He aches as he watches her. She’s rubbing herself beneath her skirt, her clit first, fast and hard, just like she likes it. The moment she slips her fingers into herself, he can tell. There’s a soft, wet noise, over and over, and Mitani moans. He goes to clutch himself, and she glares at his hand, warning him off. Cheaters don’t even get to touch themselves, apparently. 

She’s back at her clit after a while, and now her heavy chest is heaving, and it’s all Mitani can do to stay put and not touch himself. His breath is coming as fast as hers, his cock aching where it’s trapped in his pants. He bites his lower lip, groaning as Kaneko reaches her orgasm. She shakes, whispering his name hoarsely, her head thrown back. _Fuck_ , it’s the hottest thing Mitani has ever seen, despite the fact that he couldn’t even really _see_ a whole lot of the good stuff.

“Now get out,” Kaneko gasps, her hand still down her skirt, looking languidly at Mitani.

“What?” Whatever he was expecting, it wasn’t this.

“Get out. We’re done.”

Mitani just stares. No way. She’s kicking him out; she’s really not letting him get off? He’s so hard, so desperate to come, so close he knows just a couple tugs will do it. “But…”

“No, you cheated. Night, Mitani.” Kaneko smiles at him smugly, and oh yes, she knows just how turned on he is. “See you tomorrow.”

He resists the urge to kick the goban and the bowls of stones as he gets up. Mitani grabs his shirt and pulls it roughly over his head, then tugs his socks on. Kaneko ignores him, stretching herself out on the floor with her head pillowed beneath her arms, still half-naked. He snatches up his jacket and holds it in front of himself, hoping Kaneko’s parents won’t notice his unabated erection when he says goodbye.

Feeling proud of himself, Mitani even manages a stiff, “’Night,” to Kaneko before he hurriedly exits her room.

As soon as the door shuts behind him, he collapses against it, grimacing. It’s his own fucking fault, all of it. But fuck if he’s going to leave himself so hard he can’t even walk properly. Mitani clutches himself and shifts his grip once, twice, and then he’s spilling into his pants with a deeply suppressed groan. 

Okay, so, he deserved that. He can’t say it was exactly a mistake, but next time he’ll have to find another way to rile Kaneko, now that cheating is firmly out of the question…


End file.
